A New Generation
by tragedymaster01
Summary: A new band of snake are rising-the Seven Jewels, and it's a race to see who can defeat them first! five new bands of ninja are rising...who will win? submit OC's Pm or review to form a team of four ninja! SYON CLOSED FOR NINJA, NEED SNAKES!
1. Chapter 1

A/N hey guys, my brother got me obsessed with this so I decided to write a story! And I need OC's so here's the form.

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Hair:

Eyes:

Pet (no dragons, wolves, leopards, lions or phoenixes):

Ninja suit color (cannot be the same shade as any of already existing ninja, or sea green, turquoise, silver and gold):

Weapon (no nun chucks or daggers):

Personality (descriptive please):

History (detailed):

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Fears:

Other:

Well, please submit through PM only and enjoy!

Deep in the Amazon forest, far away from the river and well away form the spiders there was a cave.

This cave was set far into the jagged cliffs, almost invisible to the naked eye.

Inside sat two people—a girl and her younger brother.

They were in the middle of a staring contest.

(Samar P.O.V.)

My life was a very complicated thing.

First off, I had to take care of my brother, Zain. He was a sweet kid, but playing mother at age 16 wasn't a thrill.

Second off, I had to hunt—in the Amazon jungle! Did I mention I bloody hate spiders?

And thirdly—well, I have nothing yet, but I'm sure another spider will try and eat me.

At the moment, I was staring straight into my little brothers light blue eyes, trying very hard not to blink.

My own light blue eyes were starting to water, and I finally had to look away.

Zain jumped up, his eyes dancing!

"Ha! I won, Sam, and you promised! I get to use the bow! I get to use the bow!"

I let out a groan, brushing my long black hair away from my face. Zain always said it was like a dark black shadow.

Zain and me always had to live on our own. I had no idea who my parents were.

My brother was awake when they dumped us in a boat and set it afloat (hey that rhymes!), and we ended up here.

I had never known them, but Zain was close to them. He was four years younger than me, only three when we got ditched. At the age of seven, I didn't know how to shoot or hunt, and for days we slept on the ocean, almost passing out from starvation.

I cast an irritated glance at my fellow cave-e, and he smiled a little.

"I know, I miss them too."

He had a weird sense, somehow reading my thought. It was creepy, and—I suddenly heard a loud yell and a bang above.

I narrowed my eyes, already pulling my teal helmet over my face.

"Lets roll."

Somewhere in the hot, hazy desert, were four teens. One had short reddish brown hair and light eyes, and was dressed in blue.

Another had stormy black eyes and midnight hair, and was scowling at the blue guy, who was laughing.

One in white was looking confused, scratching his grass-like white hair.

The last was a boy with messy dark brown hair that spiked up in the wind.

His eyes were burning like fire as he observed the group.

"Enough!" Kai yelled angrily, glaring at the three ninja in front of him.

Jay just grinned, humor in his eyes. Cole snorted, then stared at the ground.

Zane glanced up at the sky, the ground, then at his arm. He pressed a button, and a compartment popped open, revealing a small phone.

Picking it up, he touched a light green button and a girls' voice immediately crackled with static.

"Hey Zane! What's up?"

"Hi Nya, the guys are fighting and I just wanted to know what happened."

"Oh, I'm flying over the Amazon jungle and—hey, a cute bird is flying near me. Wait, its huge! Oh my gosh it gonna—" she was cut off as a burst of static emitted form the phone.

The three arguing ninja turned to look at Zane, who repeatedly hit the talk button.

"Nya! Nya, are you all right?"

"I'm-trying to land—not much use—they're—huge won't stop—coordinates 67, 43—89, and—AH!" the phone burst into flames and Zane dropped it.

The four stared at the smoke curling form the small deice before Cole announced, "Pack up boys, we're going to the jungle!"

So how was it? Good? Bad? Somewhat ok? Please leave a review, and submit an OC.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N hey peoples thanks for the OC's. So far, I have four girls: Hazel, Aura, Jani, and Leah. Well, that's one team already! And you can submit through review as well. You don't have to be an author; anonymous reviews and OC's are welcomed! and you can submit two OC's. I need some guy ones, so please help me out!

(Zara P.O.V.)

I thought my life couldn't get any worse, but apparently faith thought it could.

Even if I was homeless, an orphan, and devoid of strawberry ice cream, I just HAD to be falling down a waterfall.

My 13-year-old brother Daniel and I had come a long way—that is, a long way on the freaking river! I had no idea what it was called. All I knew was I was gonna die!

"AHHHHH ZARA SAVE US!" my little brother screamed, grabbing my leg. His emerald eyes were large with fear as he stared at the roaring waterfall we were approaching.

We were sailing down churning rapids, the mist spraying us, icy water splashing in our faces.

"SHUT UP I'M TRYING!" I screeched back, desperately looking around for some sort of branch to hold onto.

Nothing.

"Oh no…oh gods no…AH!" we both clutched at each other as we went over the edge. I felt myself turning and swirling, tumbling though the sky—and then land on something hard and…scaly? The breath was knocked out of me, and from the sharp yelp my brother gave, I'm guessing he had fallen on the—wait, where was I?

I slowly opened my eyes to see I was on a FREAKING DRAGON! It was black and brown, with huge leathery wings. I almost screamed, until I heard a boy's voice.

"Calm down, sweetheart. You're still alive." Turning, I saw a good-looking boy around my age, with curly black hair and twinkling black eyes.

So I did the obvious.

I punched him in the face.

Meanwhile…

(Samar P.O.V.)

I helped Zain slip on his silver ninja suit, and tossed him the bow and arrow. We both crept out of our cave and up the spiraling steps to the cliffs above.

I poked my head out cautiously, and was very surprised to see a girl standing next to a ruined jet. She had short black hair and dark eyes.

The plane was ripped almost in two, with odd scratch marks on the top and underside.

"Uh, hi?" I said softly, creeping out from the steps. The girl jumped and whirled around, gasping when she saw me. Her eyes darted over my outfit. She glanced at my little brother before swallowing.

"Who—who are you? And h-how did you get here?"

Meanwhile…(you gotta love them XD)

The seven heads of the Seven Jewels met. Raul, the ruby red one, had a massive golden staff with a single ruby. It could hypnotize people, allowing Raul to control their minds.

The emerald one's name was Amir. He had a sharp silver staff, inlaid with several emeralds. The rumor was that if you touched one, you could be frozen to stone.

Terra, the topaz one, had a glowing gold staff that was burning hot to the touch. It could even turn stone into a pile of flames,

The next snake's name was Serenity. She was the amethyst snake, and her black metal staff could put you to sleep for as long as she liked.

The sapphire one, Torrance, had a thin silver staff with sapphire's jutting out like spikes. He could thrust the staff at you, and the barbs would extend three feet.

The spinal one's name was Rose. She had a staff made out of pale golden, which could wrap around you like a cobra and strangle you.

The head of the snakes was the silver one. His name was Diamond, and he was a terrible and fierce ruler. His giant, silver and golden entwined staff could throw any element at you. All the other snakes listened to him in fear of his power. And he was hatching a new plan…

Well did ya like? Remember, submit an OC in a review or a PM! I need male ones! And two per person. Thanks! And spinal is a type of a pink gemstone, if ya didn't know.

sam1


	3. Chapter 3

A/N ok peeps I'm getting desperate. I don't want to make up my own boy ninja! And no more purple, sapphire, or aquamarine for the suit color. Also, no falcons, cranes, barn owls, or hamsters for pets. And no hand fans, chakrams, throwing stars, daggers, nun chucks or Bo staffs. Sorry!

The OC Aura belong to Prin92cess

The OC Jani belongs to Eskimo-Otter

Disclaimer: I only own the plot!

A girl was kneeling by a stream, cupping her hands and scooping up the clear water. It trickled out of her hands as she let it splash back into the main body.

Her light brown hair was tied in a braid, and it swung in the cool wind. She let out a sigh and rose to her full height.

Wherever the wind took her, Aura learned to make the best of it, but she really didn't like it. She wanted some friends, a family, and a house to live in.

Her dark purple eyes blurred with tears, but she brushed them aside, climbing up the small grassy hill and looking at the view.

"Ninjago City sure is amazing…" she whispered, staring at the spiraling skyscrapers and the bustle of the city. She made a split decision and jumped down the hill.

A girl with long brown hair and soft blue eyes wove skillfully through the rough crowd that was heading downtown. Smiling to herself, she ducked into an abandoned alleyway and climbed over the silver wire fence.

Her glasses reflected the shiny metal as she slid down, careful not to prick herself on the jutting strands. She cast a quick glance behind her before walking to her right.

Apparently, the four famous ninjas—Kai, Cole, Jay, and Zane—were going to recruit some help to defeat a new threat the snakes were forming.

She wanted to be prepared as best as she could so she could earn a spot on the team.

Lost in thought, the blue-eyed teen didn't notice the girl she slammed into. Both fell to the stone floor, scowling.

"Sorry, I didn't—"

"Oops, I didn't mean to—"

both girls looked at each other and got to their feet.

"I'm Aura."

"I'm Jani."

Jani gave a shy smile, her blue eyes studying Aura carefully.

"Hey, I was thinking of trying out for the ninja team."

"R-really?" Aura didn't want to go alone, and Jani seemed nice.

"Lets go together!"

(Samar P.O.V.)

I was about to ask Nya if I could repair her ship when a jet swooped down form the sky and landed next to me.

My black hair danced crazily in the generated wind as my little brother looked up in awe. There was a flash of blue light and a boy holding nun chucks was revealed.

His eyes sparkled as the wind ruffled his hair.

"Heyo Nya! Who is this fine young lady and that tiny child?"

Zain glared at him, and I threw him an evil look.

And that's when the ground exploded.

Me: hahaha! A cliffie! So, three review=a new chapter! And sorry if your OC isn't in this, the next chapter will be for sure!


	4. The Teams so far

Ok you guys. This is list a list of the characters, and the teams they're going to be on.

**Team 1**

_Samar (me)_

_Zara (me)_

_Daniel (me)_

_Zain (me)_

**Team 2**

_Willow (magykfan94)_

_Enzo (magykfan94)_

_Scarlite (jenny77739)_

_Jake (jenny77739)_

**Team 3**

_Aura (Prin92cess)_

_Leah (InkHeart5351)_

_Jani (EskimoOtter)_

_Hazel (Laya 14)_

**Team 4**

_Ryo (Allia Galastreak)_

_Ian (Allia Galastreak)_

_Grey (ButterflyGirl2001)_

_Allia (Allia Galastreak)_

**Team 5**

_Jay_

_Kai_

_Cole_

_Zane _

Now, I have five teams down, and I need two more. So, that means 8 more ninjas! At least five boys, and only three girls! And I need some snakes too so here is the form.

Name:

Nickname (optional):

Tribe (ruby, emerald, amethyst, topaz, spinal or sapphire):

Staff (detailed please):

Personality:

Staff power (not to grand ok):

Weakness:

Appearance (PLEASE detailed):

There is two heads per tribe, so you can submit two head snakes through review or PM. I will describe the details of the quest once I get more characters.

**NEED FOUR MORE BOY NINJA**

**NEED FOUR MORE GIRL NINJA**

If I don't have your OC listed up there, I'm very sorry so PM and I will add them in ASAP.

Please don't forget to make two snakes and bye!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N ok guys, I need a lot of snakes. So far, I have Akar from topaz, Rouge from ruby, Zenner from emerald, and Syleethya from ruby. So, no more ruby. But please! You can give me up to four snakes.

At the center of Ninjago city, there was a center.

And in the center of this center was a central square and in the center of that central square was a stage.

And in the center of that stage was a platform.

And in the center of the platform—you know, I think you get the idea.

Four ninjas were standing on the platform, trying to look cool and dignified at the same time.

"Oh, this is so cool!"

"Jay, we're here to find ninja to defeat the Seen Jewels, not party."  
"Kai, you are such a wet blanket! Lighten up and live a little!"  
"Quiet you brat pack! We're about to choose the candidates!"

"Those who think they are worthy, please come forward."

Sixteen teens stepped forward.

Two were twins; they both had white hair and black eyes. The girl had a light blue ninja suit, and the boy had a navy blue suit.

The next were four teens—the one that had given Cole a bloody nose, her brother, the one who helped Nya, and her brother.

Cole scowled at the purple-haired girl as she smirked at him.

Then, six teenagers stepped forward.

Two of them were girls with light brown hair in a braid. One had blue eyes and glasses, and the other had purple eyes. Another girl had dark wavy red hair that went to her waist, and shiny green eyes. Two looked like siblings; both had black hair, but the girls' was messy and fell over her eyes whilst the boys' was short and cropped.

A girl was standing off to the side, and she had dark brown hair and blue-grey eyes. Next to her was a brunette with blonde highlights. Her soft hazel eyes scanned the crown that was gathering.

"Ok, peeps, let's roll! Take out your weapons, introduce yourself, and show us your talents!"

"My name is Aura." The girl with purple eyes stepped forward shyly, taking out a pair of hand fans.

They were made out of a light purple cloth stretched over maple wood. The fabric shimmered with designs that looked like soaring falcons.

She waved them around, then spun around and threw them at the platform. The fans sank deep into the thick metal.

Aura whistled, and a majestic falcon with shiny golden wings and green eyes swooped down, snatched up the fans in its sharp talons, and flew over its master, dropping them. As they fell, they folded until they could fit in a pocket.

The brunette glanced at the ground and backed away, done with her performance.

"My turn! My name is Samar!" a girl with long black hair with red streaks and light blue eyes stepped forward grinning. Jay leaned forward a little.

She pulled out a long sword that measured 3-feet long, and did a couple of flips while throwing it above her. She landed in a perfect handstand, the sword balancing on its hilt on her boot.

She flipped the right side up, pointing her sword at Jay. An ice arrow flew towards him, and froze his hair. Samar grinned and saluted, then melted into the crowd.

"M-my name is Zain," a young boy with blue eyes like Samar and short green hair announced softly. He pulled out a silver bow and arrow, slipping his silver helmet on.

He notched an arrow straight upwards, then did a series of marshal arts moves. As the arrow came spiraling downward, he let another arrow fly.

It sliced the first one in half, then exploded in the sky with a burst of electricity.

He gave a little bow before pulling back.

The girl with glasses came forward, and pulled out a long Bo stick as she put on her helmet.

She held it firmly and used it to catapult herself up in the air (you know, when the people try to get over walls and stuff with the long stick). She flipped three times before landing on one knee, grabbed the Bo stick, and moved back so the next one could go.

Both twins came forward. The girl looked at the floor, casting a glance at Zane and blushing a little.

"I'm Enzo, and this is my twin Willow."

Both twins stepped forward, Willow pulling out a bow and arrow and Enzo taking out fukiya—blow darts.

Willow notched an arrow, did a coupe of flips and sent it flying into the air as her brother blew three darts up into the sky.

The arrow burst into black and white flames as the darts exploded, sending a sparkling cloud of smoke high in the air.

Zane smiled slightly, and the black-haired girl blushed a bit before allowing another teen to step forward.

Then the girl with wavy red hair walked up. She unsheathed a long silver Sais, and threw it up in the air.

"My name is Leah."

As it fell back down, she spun around and kicked it, sending it flying into the heart of the stage.

The girl with pretty blonde highlights walked up, introduced herself as Hazel, and pulled out throwing stars. She threw them into the air, performed some complicated flips, and caught it. She sliced through the air with them, her eyes slowly darkening, and stalked away.

Two ninjas, a boy and a girl, melted out of the crowd. The boy was tall, with dark copped hair and dark green eyes; the girl had messy black hair and blue-grey eyes.

"I'm Jake, and this is Scarlite."

Jake pulled out a heavy battle-axe, and Scarlite pulled out silver chakrams.

Jake swung his heavy weapon around, his shirt pulled over his muscles so that all the girls' could see his 6-pack.

Some of the girls who lived in the town squealed and giggled when he winked at hem before swinging his axe in a deadly arc.

Scarlite threw her deadly weapons in the air, and caught them before sending spikes flying.

That's when four people stepped up—a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, another girl with deep blue eyes and long silver hair, a boy with light brown hair and light green eyes, and the last teen being a boy with jet black hair and dark eyes.

"I'm Allia."

"I'm Ryo."

"I'm Ian."

"And I'm Sapphira."

The two girls took out their weapons—a golden whip and a golden katanas that seemed to have miniature winds swirling around it.

Sapphira cracked her whip; each time, a sharp strain of water would zip out and strike the ground.

Allia swung her blade, and it produced whirling winds with every thrust.

Ryo had a massive dark spear, and he jabbed at the air in random places. Wherever the appear was, the air grew darker and heavier.

Ian had a tall golden staff that radiated golden light. He pointed it at the ground, and it became very hot.

When the four were done, they bowed to the sensei. Ryo cast one last glance at the old man before dissolving into the crowd.

A girl with soft brown hair and grey eyes slowly came out of the crowd. She prouced a thick black kunai, which she sliced and thrust with. She gave a shy smile before quickly moving back.

A girl and her younger brother boldly moved forward. It was the girl who Cole had scowled at.

Her dark purple hair blew in the slight breeze as she pulled out two daggers and threw them at her brother.

The younger boy, with dark blue hair and emerald eyes, yanked out a pair of nun chucks and smashed the against the daggers.

They flew back to the girl hand, and the two went in combat, swinging and dodging.

"I'm Zara."

"And I'm Daniel."  
The two swiftly moved away from the center.

**Team 1**

_Samar (me)_

_Zara (me)_

_Daniel (me)_

_Zain (me)_

**Team 2**

_Willow (magykfan94)_

_Enzo (magykfan94)_

_Scarlite (jenny77739)_

_Jake (jenny77739)_

**Team 3**

_Aura (Prin92cess)_

_Leah (InkHeart5351)_

_Jani (EskimoOtter)_

_Hazel (Laya 14)_

**Team 4**

_Ryo (Allia Galastreak)_

_Ian (Allia Galastreak)_

_Sapphira (Allia Galastreak)_

_Allia (Allia Galastreak)_

**Team 5**

_Cora _

_Grey_

_Wally_

_Marney_

Well, that's it! No more ninjas, plez!but send in those snakes! Forms are in the chapter before this!

If your character isn't in this, then they will show up later.

sam1


	6. Cora

**Me: I'm super sorry, Allia! I am going to make a chapter for you, but this was an important scene! Next one, I promise! And did you know all my ninjas are the names of my sister, brother, my cousin, and me? Ok, I'll shut up…**

**Jay: yeah…Sam doesn't own Ninjago…*whispers* thank god!**

Cole was super bored, and the others were too busy over the new arrivals. Jay kept following that Samar girl, and Zane was talking to the twins. Kai and Lloyd were training, and Sensei Wu had run off to find a Ferris wheel.

Again.

"Ok, I'm just going to go…."

Sighing, the raven-haired boy walked off. He dodged all the people who were streaming towards the stage, and headed in the direction of the forest.

Cole had been feeling down lately.

Kai was the leader of the tem, Jay was the one that kept them all together, Zane was the brains of the team—so what was he?

By this time, Cole was deep into the woods. He could barley see anything, except for a—glowing blue light? He walked a bit faster, and the light grew brighter and brighter—to reveal a stream, but that was all he could see as he bumped into someone, and he was falling to the floor with a blur of blue.

(Cora .)

It was so peaceful out here, in the forest, with no one but myself. I had drawn some crystal clear water from the ground with my water staff, and was sitting on the edge, deep in thought.

I was thinking of the last time I saw my father—when he gave me my precious water staff.

Ever since the accident, he had been traveling all over the world, trying to stop people from polluting water.

It got lonely sometimes, but I could handle it.

I brushed my black hair away form my face and stood up, grasping my staff tightly.

It was tall, with silver and blue entwined, and a large aquamarine gem at the top. It could control water, and was pretty powerful.

Suddenly, someone bumped into me, and I fell to the forest floor.

"Oof!" I cried as I took the blow with my shoulder.

Rolling over, I jumped to my feet, narrowing my eyes at the offender.

(Third person P.O.V.)

Cole quickly got up, and gasped when he saw the girl.

Se had soft black hair that fell to her shoulders in slight curls, and dark eyes that looked like chocolate. She was beautiful, so perfect, amazing.

Cora stared in wonder at the attractive black haired boy in front of her. He had black hair that looked incredibly soft and silky, and his midnight eyes glinted with curiosity.

"S-sorry…"

"I-I didn't mean to…"  
both teens trailed off, looking into each other's eyes.

Dark chocolate met shadowy midnight as the two stood transfixed.

It was love at first sight.

The moment was broken when they heard yelling.

"I'M SORRY I CALLED YOU PRETTY, DON'T HURT ME, SAMMY!"

"DON'T CALL ME SAMMY! COME BACK HERE!"

Two loud voices screamed out into the fading sun, and the two both jumped.

"Uh, I better go."

"Y-yeah…"

Both blushed and turned around.

"My name is Cole, by the way." He smiled, and Cora nervously smiled as well.

"Cora. Pleased to meet you."

"So…what are you doing her, if you don't mind me asking?" Cole asked casually.

"Oh, I actually was going to go to that ninja recruiting thing so I could improve my skills as a water ninja, but I lost track of time…"

"JAY COME BACK HERE SO I CAN RIP YOUR—EEP!"

"HAHAHA!"  
"PUT ME DOWN YOU—"  
"HAHA NEVER!"

"JAY PUT MY SISTER DOWN!"

"NAH I'M GOOD!"

"JAAAAAAAAYYYYY!"

Cole laughed lightly, glancing at the brown-eyed girl.

"I have to go, sorry."

"Ok…I'll see you around."

"Yeah."

Both turned, Cole running while Cora walking slowly.

When Cole got back to the stadium, Samar, the girl with blue streaks in her hair, was smacking Jay with a stick.

"NEVER—"

"OW!"

"—TOUCH ME—"

"OW!"

"—AGAIN!"

Samar finished hitting him, and glared. Jay just smirked at her.

"Aw, I know you like me, Samar…" he grinned.

Samar blushed a little, trying to keep her icy mask on.

"Its Sam…and no I don't!" she protested.

Cole sighed, running a hand through his messy hair. Did he get paid for living through his torture? And Cora was so pretty…where did that come from?

"Well, if you guys are done…" he asked loudly, and Sam and Jay stopped fighting.

"Sorry, he's just so annoying!"

"Sorry, she's just so hot!"

Cole mentally blew himself up in his head six times as Sam turned red, Jay smirked and he heard Sensei Wu from afar scream, "COME BACK, POLLY THE FERRIS WHEEL!"

"Ok that's enough! Stop fighting!" Kai yelled angrily, balling his fists.

"You—" he pointed to Jay "—stop flirting with the poor girl."

"You—" he pointed to Sam "—stop yelling, my head is gonna blow up!'

"And you—" he pointed at Cole "—where did you go?"

Cole shifted his feet, looking at the ground. His cheeks were dusted with a light pink.

"Um, nowhere, just…" the teen trailed off.

"Hey, Kai? Where did Zane and the other ninjas go?"

"I think they went with Zane to the headquarters."

"Ah. Well, I found another girl who might want to be a ninja." Cole explained.

Kai chuckled softly, looking at him.

"Now I know where you went."

"Shut up! Anyway, her name is Cora, and she's a water ninja."

"Ooh, you already know SO much about her."

"Dude, I'm going to get Rocky to bump you across the ocean if you don't can it!"

Kai smiled at his teammate.

"Chill out, dude, I was teasing you!"

(Cora P.O.V.)

I never used to believe in love at first sight.

I thought it was stupid, and people should know each other before "loving them".

But when I met Cole all that changed.

He was so amazing, so perfect, and so handsome I couldn't describe him in words.

He was like my hero…, which was silly, because he didn't save me, only run into me!

I realized something as I stared at the shiny pond, daydreaming about Cole.

Weren't one of the four ninjas named Cole?

And…he wore black too!

So if I went to the ninja recruiting, even though it was over, I might have a chance with him!

Excited, I hurried off into the direction Cole went, hoping I wasn't too late.

**A/N so guys, here's the plan: each chapter will be mainly about two ninjas, and here are the details of the race.**

**There are seven head snakes, therefore seven jewels. Each jewel (ruby, emerald, topaz etc.) can defeat the leader of its tribe. Because there are seven teams, each one is assigned to one jewel to recover.**

**Every time someone on a team reviews, you get a point. Once I get four points (everyone on your team reviews once), then you find one piece out of three of your jewel. So, if I get eight reviews from one team, two each, then they only have one more piece to find.**

**And I will have challenges and other fights and stuff included.**

**The winner is a mystery until the end (but it isn't the original ninjas or my team). And also, you cannot review for points until I post the snake list (but if you do, I might help you out with winning…)**

**The team's list, official:**

**Team 1**

_Samar (me)_

_Zara (me)_

_Daniel (me)_

_Zain (me)_

**Team 2**

_Willow (magykfan94)_

_Enzo (magykfan94)_

_Scarlite (jenny77739)_

_Jake (jenny77739)_

**Team 3**

_Aura (Prin92cess)_

_Leah (InkHeart5351)_

_Jani (EskimoOtter)_

_Hazel (Laya 14)_

**Team 4**

_Ryo (Allia Galastreak)_

_Ian (Allia Galastreak)_

_Sapphira (Allia Galastreak)_

_Allia (Allia Galastreak)_

**Team 5**

_Cora_

_Grey_

_Wally_

_Marney_

Please don't think I'm a review hog; I just think it's a good way to play the race!


	7. Allia, Ian, Ryo, and Sapphira

**A/N so this chapter is for Allia Galastreak's (did I spell that right?) ninjas. Review, please, and tell me what you thought!**

**Disclaimer: don't own Ninjago. Will never.**

Ryo had been Garmadon's oldest son, and it wasn't easy being the son of the most evil ruler of the Underworld.

And when he rebelled, he was kicked out, to a portal that led straight into a snake lair.

Ryo barley escaped, and a snake bit him, thus transforming him into a snake.

Thankfully, his friends had been there for him. But he still would slip into trances at random moments, and lose control of his anger.

Allia would still remember her father, the brave man who had fought in the terrible Battle of the Skeletons.

He had fought courageously, but in the end, was stabbed by an enemy and fell.

When she vowed to become a ninja, her mother disapproved, and tried to stop her.

But nothing would get between Allia and her decisions, not even her friends. She knew that she was strong enough to help others, and she used that to persuade her mom.

Nerveless, Madame Galastreak still didn't like the idea of a young girl venturing out into the world, and was pleased when her daughter made some friends.

Sapphira was best friends with the blonde girl, even before they became ninjas.

The two would run off in the middle of the night, talking and catching up on things.

So when they both decided to become ninjas, they knew they would remain good friends.

Ian was an orphan, so he really didn't know much about parents and rules and other things like that.

All he knew was that is was his duty to help the weak, and alongside his friends.

With all four ninjas…

"Hey! Are you going to explain the rules or what?" Allia demanded of Jay, who was arguing with Samar.

"Shut up already! You are so annoying!" Sam yelled at him, turning to the side so her long black hair fell like a curtain across her face.

"Sorry, blondie, give me a sec. And, nah, annoying you is fun."

Ian and Ryo groaned. Everyone had been divided into 4 groups, one with each ninja. Ryo, Allia, Sapphira, Ian, Samar, Zain, and Leah had been assigned with Jay, and he was a terrible guide—due to the fact hat he kept hitting on Samar, ignoring the rest of the team.

"Really? Can't you just tell us where to go?" Ryo sighed when he got no answer.

Shyly, Sapphira tapped her best friends shoulder, motioning to the purple-haired girl.

She was creeping behind jay with a dagger in her hand.

In a flash, the hilt struck Jay's head and he crumpled to the ground.

Samar's eyes widened as she knelt down and checked his pulse.

"You idiot! What was that for, you could have broken his skull!"

"He's a terrible ninja, he deserved it!"

"That's no reason to hit someone with a dagger!"

The two girls argued back and forth as Ian sighed.

"Ok, this is getting tiresome."

"Agreed." Allia and Ryo chimed in, and the silver-haired girl nodded her head, her deep blue eyes thoughtful.

"Why don't we explore a bit while Jay takes a nap?" she suggested, and the other nodded.

"Can I come?" the four swung around to see the little boy, with dark green hair and light blue eyes.

"AH!" no one turned around.

"I'm going to guess Jay just woke up?"

"To see Sam and Zara fighting over him?"

"Then yes, you're right."

Everyone groaned.

Twenty minutes later…

The four were deep inside the forest, weapons out, looking alert. Jay had allowed them to play a little game of sharks and minnows.

There were two teams: Jay, Samar, Zain, Zara, and Daniel on one, and the four friends on another. Whoever lost the fight had to sit out.

"Ok guys, here is the plan: Sapphira and I will take the middle. Ian, you take left flank, and Ryo takes left. Got it?" the green-eyed boy grinned at the blonde.

"Yup, we got it."

"Then go!"

The four raced to their assigned positions, and headed into enemy territory.

On the other side…

"OK, Sammy and I can take middle, Zain takes left, Zara can take right, and whoever's left can guard the flag!"

Sam blushed a little, ducking her head so her face was hidden from Jay. He just grinned and said, "Ok, troops, lets move!"

And that's when Ian, Ryo, Allia, and Sapphira burst into their side.

"Fight!"

Sam took on Ryo while Jay fought Allia. Ian was forced to attack Daniel and Zain, and Sapphira and Zara clashed.

A sword shot out icy arrows as a dark spear threw out dark waves of energy.

A golden spear lit up the grass while arrows of electricity and silver nun chucks were thrown.

Two daggers flashed as a water whip was flicked back and forth.

A golden katana whipped around wind as nun chucks through deadly lightening bolts.

Finally, the battle was over.

Jay and Sam had been defeated, but Sapphira and Ian had won.

"Ugh, I suck at being a ninja!" Sam muttered, kicking the ground, her blue eyes dark.

"Nah, you're pretty good." Jay flashed her a bright smile.

"Guys, I think we should get back. I see the other ninjas already assembling!" Daniel pointed off into the distance, and Jay nodded.

"Ok, lets go see the teams for the race!"

**A/N again, please let me know how I did!**


	8. Leah

**A/N OMG I AM SOOOO SORRY INHEART! I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT HER DON'T HATE ME PLEASE IM SOOOO SORRY! So this chapter is for Leah, and don't hate me I am begging you! **

**Also, if any of you are confused on the details of the race, just let me know (PM me or leave it in a review) and I shall clear it up!**

**Also, you may notice that Leah is a Star Ninja. There are some water ninjas as well, so if you want any element in particular, let me know!**

When Jay announced that everyone was going to play a game, Leah wasn't happy.

She though they would get started right away, but Jay insisted they "get to know each other" first in a fight to the death (not literally).

But she was determined not to let this bring her down, and decided to instead practice training in a clearing she has stumbled upon.

The grass was a light green, and the sun was starting to set, bathing the meadow in bursts of pink and purple and orange light.

Taking a deep breath, Leah closed her eyes and concentrated on the spirits of the earth.

She sometimes had trouble controlling the wild spirits, but most were rather calm.

Her eyes flew open as she channeled her thoughts into a ball of lavender energy, which flew to the left and hit a tree.

The pine disintegrated into a pile of smoking ashes, and Leah grinned, satisfied.

She was a Star Ninja, one that was like a star—she could talk to the dead because of her strengths in spirit and energy.

The kind of spirit that was involved with the dead, not the "GO TEAM" one, and it was pretty powerful.

Suddenly, deep in thought, she heard a noise from behind her, and whirled around.

Standing behind her was a red snake.

~Random time skip~

As the game ended, Jay realized that Leah, the green-eyed girl, was missing.

"Hey, has anyone seen that redhead?"

"Her name is Leah, Jay, and no."

"Should we look for her?"

"I have an idea, big sister."

"OK, Zain, tell me."

"Lets divide into two groups. One searches the forest, and the other searches the town."

Samar thought this over, and nodded.

"Ok, Jay, you in?"

The ninja grinned.

"Yeah!"

~Where Leah is…~

Her mouth fell open as she began to shake; the snake opened its mouth, revealing long pointed fangs as it laughed.

"Oh, sweetie, please don't scream. I like it better when my lunch is quiet." From the voice, Leah could tell the snake was a girl.

She had cold golden eyes, and her staff was tall, twisty, and bronze, with a single red ruby at the top.

"My name is Rouge." She has a pair of sunglasses perched upon her head, and she raised her staff as she slowly slithered towards the girl.

Leah was so shocked; she had never come face-to-fangs with a snake before!

Her eyes locked on the ruby staff, and suddenly images swam in front of her.

She was falling through the air, off a cliff, and she hit the water.

Then she was seeing her funeral, her motionless body being lowered into a coffin.

"No, no, no!" she tried to scream, but it only came out as a whimper.

Rouge smirked as the visions flickered into another. It showed Leah with glowing green eyes, pushing innocent people off a cliff. In the vision, she laughed evilly before kicking a small boy in the stomach. He cried as he fell off, tumbling through the dark sky.

Leah tried to concentrate on the spirits. She closed her eyes and felt them tugging at her soul, willing to come out—and she gave permission.

Her eyes flew open, and her body glowed with a lavender light; a beam of pure energy shot out and smacked the snake.

Rouge howled as she was disintegrated to ash.

The ash melted, and Leah collapsed to her knees, panting for breath, her eyes bright.

"That was pretty impressive…" a boy in the shadows slowly whispered.

He had messy black hair, and a pair of black sunglasses covered his eyes.

"That old man is so pathetic, he doesn't know to true power of the Seven Jewels...Diamond will be pleased…" he melted into the shadows—literally, he disappeared.

Leah got to her feet, thinking that the danger had been averted, but she didn't know that another somebody, with crimson eyes, was watching her…

**A/N like it? Hate it? Review!**


	9. Wally

**A/N so…here is Wally's chapter! R&R, please! And read my A/N at the bottom, it is important!**

Wally was creating sand dunes in the middle of the desert when he heard the ninja.

He had been peacefully constructing mass structures with his sphere, and brining them tumbling down to the hot sand with a flick of his wrist.

He brushed his dirty blond bangs out of his eyes, panting as he collapsed to his knees—and that's when the little boy ran up to him.

"P-please help me! My name is Lloyd, and m-my friend is trapped in a cave that's going to collapse!" he stuttered, his eyes wide.

"Ok, lead the way." the blonde told him after a while, and the two were off.

Lloyd led Wally to the edge of the desert, where there was a forest.

Wally bit his lip, slightly hesitant. Forests were usually cool and humid, and apparently it rained a lot…

"Please! Hurry!" Lloyd tugged on his armor, and Wally walked on.

As soon as they were deep inside, Lloyd dashed off, laughing.

"Catch me if you can!" he called, all traces of sadness gone from his voice, as he disappeared.

"So, he tricked me. Well, two can play at this game…" Wally pulled on his helmet, tucked his sphere away, and was off as well.

He streaked through the forest, silently, his dark brown eyes quickly scanning the area as he ran.

Wally nearly fell into the river.

He was nearing a clearing, and could almost hear Lloyd laughing—he pumped his legs faster—and stopped abruptly.

The river was a churning mass of cruel, swift rapids, stinging mist, and thick white foam.

Lying across one end was a thin little branch, looking like it would snap any second.

In other words, Wally hated it.

He was used to life in the desert, and water made him nervous.

But he had to find Lloyd, and see what the devious little boy was up to, so the blonde gritted his teeth and slowly, carefully, stepped into the branch.

It trembled for a minute, but held, so the teen ventured a bit farther out until he was halfway across.

He then jumped, and landed lightly on his feet on the other side. Success! Wally was congratulating himself as he cautiously walked into the forest—and saw the little boy.

Lloyd was wearing a green ninja suit, and was holding a long staff.

"There you are! I though you wouldn't have the guts to cross the river, Wally." He grinned at the older boy, pulling on his helmet.

Immediately, Wally was on alert. He hadn't told Lloyd his name, so how did he know? Either he was an enemy…or a paranoid stalker.

Wally was going to guess enemy.

Realizing that he had no weapons, the ninjas' eyes narrowed.

"Why did you bring me here?" he asked coolly.

"Cuz uncle said I had to test your skill before recruiting you!"

"For what?"

Lloyd's grin widened.

"If you beat me, I'll tell you."  
Taking that as a challenge, Wally ran straight at him. Lloyd rolled his eyes and dodged, but Wally's leg shot out and the young ninja tripped.

"Ow!" he cried, quickly getting up, but Wally had already tripped him again.

This happened over and over, and Lloyd began to get mad.

Every time he got up, Wally knocked him back to the ground.

"Stop!" he yelled as he hit the ground once more.

Both were panting; Wally from running, and Lloyd from jumping up.

"Ok, ok, I give in. you win."

Wally narrowed his eyes at the green ninja, but then shrugged and pulled off his light brown helmet.

"Now, I am going to take you to Sensei Wu."

**A/N so guys…sorry to make you wait so long, but each OC gets a chapter (the original ninjas), so I have…13 more!**

**R&R, and your ninja may be next!**

**sam1**


	10. Marney

**A/N I know its been SO long since I posted, so please don't hurt me! And review, please! Its Marney's chapter **

"Hey! Jay!" Kai came running forward, snapping the lightning ninja out of staring at Samar.

Frowning, Kai glanced at him; he was always teasing her, and probably liked her, but that wasn't the issue here.

"Look, Jay, we'll talk about your crush later! You have to meet a new ninja first!" he growled, and Jay sighed.

"Fine, just hurry—wait, what crush?"

Of course, the fire ninja ignored him, and Jay had to practically sprint to catch up with him.

Waiting for him was a short girl with red hair and hard eyes.

"Um, hi, I'm Jay," Jay muttered, sticking out his hand.

The girl studied him carefully before nodded curtly.

"Marney."

"Ok, so, peeps, we are gonna have a little test to see if you are qualified!" the lightning ninja announced, grinning broadly.

Marney, Samar, Zara, Zain, Daniel, Leah, Allia, Ryo, Sapphira, Ian, Wally, and Cora were standing in a big circle, looking confused.

"Why are we here again?" Zara huffed, looking angrily at Cole.

The black haired ninja narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything; Jay rolled his eyes at the impatient girl and motioned to Kai.

"So…we're gonna run through the forest. Basically, you need to find as many golden eggs as possible and get to the end of the woods before the bell rings. Got it?"

Everyone either nodded or grumbled, and Jay grinned.

"There are no teams, so good luck!" Jay pulled on his helmet and took off running, and the group did the same.

Marney increased her speed, darting into the heavy thicket and ducking behind a tree.

"Hey!" she breathed as her eyes fell upon a small glinting object concealed in a hollow hole.

Marney picked it up, brushing away the dirt. She was so occupied with examining the golden egg, she didn't see Zara sneak up behind her, trip her, steal the egg, and race away.

"HEY!" the redhead yelled angrily, eyes hardening. She took off after the purple-haired girl, determined to take back the egg.

"Oh no…" Samar whispered. She had climbed a tree to hide the 4 gold eggs she had found, realizing too late how high she was.

"Throw down the eggs or else I'll shake the tree." Kai threatened, grasping onto the thick brown trunk.

"N-no! Please don't..." she whimpered, blue eyes wide with fright—she was afraid of heights.

"HEY YOU! Gimme my egg!" Marney yelled, jumping over a thin fallen tree and pumping her legs faster, trying to catch up with Zara.

~~~an hour later~~~

When Sensei Wu came out to award the winners, a strange sight met him.

Samar and Jay were trying to murder each other while Dani and Zain pulled at his legs. Cole and Cora were talking to each other, and Wally was helping Leah up (thanks to Jay).

The four teens that had come together were laughing and chatting in a small group, and Kai was attempting to stab Zane with a stick.

"NINJAS!" the old man yelled, then began to cough loudly.

No one heard him yell, but when he coughed the woods fell silent (apart from Marney stamping on Kai's foot so he would listen, and Jay's whimper when Sam smacked him).

The only thing that bugged Marney was her grandparents. She was afraid that the evil villains might harm them, and she would never forgive herself.

"So…to call role! Samar?"

"He—JAY, STFU!"

"…Daniel?"

"Here." Came the timid reply.

"Zain?"

"Sup."

And so it went on—Leah, Allia, Ryo, Ian, Sapphira, Zane, Jay, Kai, Cora, Wally.

"Mareny?"

"Uh, here." She managed to say, still lost in thought.

"Scarlite and Jake?"

Silence.

"Well, I'm sure they are just late…"

**Ok, I know it sucked, I am really sorry. Next chapter is actually all about the snakes, and the next for Scarlite and Jake. So thank jenny77739 because she helped me a lot with the snakes! ^^'**


End file.
